


Donor

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Half vampire!Peter, M/M, Vampire!Stephen, peter is a literal baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Stephen is a vampire that doesn't like drinking fresh human blood. He goes to blood bank instead to gather blood bags. However, the blood bank is out of stock and Stephen needs to feed himself and his baby, Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off osheets vampire stephen art

Being a vampire was _mostly_ easy. Stay hidden and out the way from public eye. Easy enough since being part of Sanctum required said tasks. Being a vampire wasn’t the _worst_ thing Stephen could imagine happening to him. At one point he thought having a half vampire baby would be the worst. But it wasn’t, everything was fine..

“ I apologize, Doctor. But the blood bank will be closed for few days. We’re in process in restock our blood supply. I can put you on waiting list if you like”

_Fuck._

Not what Stephen wanted to hear but he did, not much he could do about it. “ It’s fine, I’ll find another source in meantime.” Stephen left without saying another word. The nurse yelled that she’ll call him when the blood bank was back in stock. Stephen keep walking towards the exist til he reached limousine parked in front of the building. “ That was quick! Guess that got hang of what you like-….oh.” Stephen sighed getting inside sitting next to Tony. “ What happen?” He asked holding Peter currently trying wiggle out of his blanket. 

“ They need to restock It’ll take some time…”

“ I see. Want me to make a few calls, maybe contact some other donors.”

“ It’s fine, Tony. Really. Besides I figure something like this would happen. There’s enough bags for me and Peter.”

Tony nodded and gave a soft smile. “ Well if you change your mind just tell me. Or you know…” Stephen chuckled holding Tony’s hand. “ You know I don’t drink fresh blood. And I’m not gonna drink yours.” Ton pouted making Peter giggle at his expression. 

“ Hey I’m 100% fresh! A walking snack just for you!”

“ And your vampire husband who wishes not to hurt you nor our son. It’s fine, Tony. We have enough that can last us a week tops if ration correctly.”

“ *sigh* If you say so doc.”

***

Stephen has gone few days not drinking blood. Keyword days not almost near a week. Seemed Peter being half ling his appetite for blood was _a lot_. All Stephen needed to last a whole day was one bag. Peter went through 3 in under 6 hours. Tony wanted to make a call demanding for more but Stephen decline the offer. Peter needed the bags more than him. “ I called the blood bank.” Stephen looked up ignoring the tiny hands tugging on his finger. “ And?” Tony frowned and huffed. 

“ Well the supply came but…” 

“ But?” 

“ The supply was trash. All of it and then had to toss it. So now they have to restock again! Twice as more even.” 

_Fuck._

Stephen was worried but didn’t show it. But Tony knew he could tell just from Stephen’s hand shaking. Stephen looked at Peter, his tiny fangs poking out trying to nip his finger. “ There’s enough left to last.” Tony perked up, “ Really? That’s good! Had me worried for bit.” Tony sat down taking Peter tickling his stomach. “ It’s enough for Peter. I can wait a little longer.” Stephen didn’t bother looking at Tony knowing his love displayed a concern expression. 

“ Stephen…”

“ I’m older I can last longer without it.”

“ But you been vampire for 4 years. I’m not an expert but isn’t it the older a vampire is the longer they can hold out? You haven’t eaten in almost a week.”

“ Tony it’s-”

“ Don’t you say it’s fine because it’s not Stephen Strange!” 

Stephen snapped his attention back at Tony. His chest stung just looking at Tony’s hurt expression. “ Hey if you can get on me not eating I can do same for you.” Stephen gave a soft laugh nodding his head. It was only fair, but still humans and vampires need for food worked differently. “ You don’t even have bite from me….we can just do it like they do for donors….” Stephen thought about it. Only reason he never drank from Tony was to avoid hurting him. But he’s a doctor, he’s handle plenty of blood donors before the _accident._

“ Alright we’ll do-”

Tony kissed Stephen quickly and jumped off the couch. “ See that wasn’t hard! You watch Peter, and I’m going to make some calls to get equipment we need! I’ll get it here faster than you can say Van Hellsing!” Stephen shook his head at Tony’s excitement. He was glad they could find a solution. Peter looked at him smiling. “ See Peter? Nothing to worry about.” He rubbed his child’s cheek playfully. 

_We’re gonna be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets severely injured and needs blood fast to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this an angsty chapter  
> also slight self-harm.

" STEPHEN ON YOUR RIGHT!"

" I see them!"

Stephen conjured a golden whip and lassoed the enemies quickly and kicked them in the portal sending them to their dimension. _Damn gremlins_. Pesky things also trying to invade his earth and cause trouble. They usually come every other 3 months. Little things never give up but Stephen swears each time they come back the numbers become larger and larger. 

" Stephen I see few more! Once I get them you can close the portal! Hey maybe after we catch a movie-"

" Tony if that movie is Gremlins I'm tossing you in rest with the others."

Tony laughed as a net shot out his hand catching at least 10 of the pest and tossed them aside. _Only 6 more to go_. Making 6 duplicates of himself, the clones caught the gremlins with ease. As the final one fell into the portal, his clones disappeared along with the portal. _Another job well d-_ " STEPHEN BEHIND YOU!" Before he could react, Stephen's shoulder was stabbed, soon after his chest. His body felt like multiple spikes have impaled him at once. " GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Loud shots were heard followed by snarling. Stephen tried getting up but fell back down feeling his chest and back burning. His eyes meekly looked at the ground seeing blood mixing with the dirt. " _T-Tony,,,"_ Reaching his hand out Stephen saw Tony land beside him, suit already dissolving off his body. " H-hey babe look at me." Tony voice shook seeing Stephen bleeding everywhere. Stephen's body wasn't healing fast enough, his body was becoming more pale than usual. " _H-Hos,,,pital_ ,,," Tony shook his head lifting his partner's body into his lap. " We're-we're too far Stephen. Even if I were to fly us there fast as I can....." Tony tried staying calm. He can't bare the thought of loosing Stephen. " Hey you gotta drink babe." Stephen weakly shook his head,he refused to bite Tony or anybody for that manner.

" DAMN IT IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU'LL DIE! AND THEN PETER WON'T HAVE HIS DAD ANYMORE!"

Stephen looked up seeing Tony's eyes tearing up. He didn't want to die, and he most certainly didn't want Tony raising a halfling all on his own. " _O-Only,,,,a little,,"_ Tony nodded and lifted his wrist biting it. As it bleed he placed it on Stephen's mouth. The feeling felt like Peter nipping at him. Soon Stephen gripped Tony's wrist, biting down hard as the man winced. Tony's wrist began bruising as Stephen's grip tighten. " S-Stephen-" The vampire growled as his eyes glowed red, before Tony could pull away he was pinned down and felt sharp fangs bite down on his neck. Stephen kept growling and Tony's vision became hazy. 

" _Stephen....."_

***

Stephen rubbed his eyes feeling like he awoken from a long nap. He was surprised he wasn't at home in bed. Instead still in the valleys were the gremlins appeared. _Where's Tony?_ Tapping his chin, Stephen looked at his hand seeing blood on it. Even more surprised his clothes were sticky with it too. " What the-TONY!" Stephen got up quickly and his heart broke seeing Tony lying on the ground unconscious. His skin was pale and there were two bite marks on him, one on his wrist and other his neck. " Oh god...." Stephen dropped to his knees lifting shaking Tony's body. " Hey! Tony wake up!....TONY!" Stephen slapped his face thinking it'll work but nothing. His heart beat was rather weak, and he was barely breathing. _No no no!_ Picking him up bridal style, Stephen opened a portal getting them back to the Sanctum and into the medical room. Scrambling Stephen nearly broke the cabinet trying pull out IV bag and wire. " DAMN IT!" His hands where shaking to much to connect the equipment. " Hang on Tony!" Grabbing scalpel, ran back towards Tony. Slicing his wrist it begin bleeding. He held it over Tony's mouth hoping anything even a drop get in his mouth. " Come one, come on!" Tony wasn't moving and Stephen could feeling his breathing become fainter. " FUCK!" Stephen drank from his wrist and grabbed Tony's face. _If this doesn't work...._ Stephen kissed Tony making sure blood got into his body. Thankful, Tony swallowed and slowly but surely his breathing and heart rate increased. After short two minutes, to Stephen that felt like eternity. Tony's eyes flickered open and Stephen bursted into tears.

" OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!"

Tony looked confused and patted Stephen's back, " Course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Stephen frowned, seemed Tony didn't remember either. " I....I hurt you Tony I bit you and you almost died because of me!" Tony titled his head, his eyes widen seeing blood on himself and Stephen. " Holy shit it worked....you're okay!" Stephen looked at Tony confused, why would he say that, he almost died. 

" Do you here yourself??? I almost killed you!"

" Hey those stupid gremlins ambushed you! You wanted me take you to hospital. You were going to die on the way there!"

" My mind was right-god I didn't even remember prior to what happen. Why didn't you stop me!?"

"....I....I didn't think you do it. You were hurt pretty badly. I'm not mad at you, you know."

" Well you should be!"

Tony looked at Stephen. The vampire covered his face and had his back turned. Tony sighed and hugged him from behind. " I'm not, never will. Told you that day one." Stephen sighed remembering all too well when he confessed to Tony on _what_ he was. " However, if you just feed from me every now and then. Get use to the taste you probably get better control." Stephen tapped Tony's hand agreeing. " If it ensures not harming you like that again, fine." Tony chuckled kissing Stephen's temple. " Whatever puts you at ease, babe. Oh, by the way. How did I taste?" Stephen hummed, " like iron and copper." Tony began giggling onto Stephen's shoulder. " Well I am called Iron Man for a reason." Tony laughed harder and Stephen sighed getting up.

" I shouldn't have answered."

" Get it? Because I'm-"

" Yes Tony I know."

Stephen got up leaving the room, but stopped to look at Stephen. " If you don't make any metal puns I'll carry you to room so we can clean up." Tony smiled giving fake puppy eyes. " I promise not to make metal puns as we go to the bedroom and that's my only offer." Stephen huffed, picking Tony up piggy back style and they left the room.

" Tony."

" Yeah?"

" Thank you for saving me."

" Heh any time. Thanks for saving me too."


End file.
